


The Eager Dreams part 2.

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Shower sex, Idea - Freeform, M/M, Part 2, Shower Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part to of the Eager Dreamers part 2. Read the first part and you will understand this part. M version. Angry Shower Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eager Dreams part 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was requested from someone and I thank you so much for giving me the inspiration to do such a thing. Don't own anything sept the plot. R&R.

"Yes, Levi."

“You better.” 

The clank of the boots followed shortly after, as he stumbled his way in, sitting down he looked at Levi’s form as a sandwich was placed in front of him. Eating his mind slowly shifted to darker hungrier thoughts. Running rampant and causing his own lower member to start to harden. Shifting in his seat he continued to eat and watch Levi’s tantalizing bottom bend and move as he started cleaning his boots.  
It was nice and tight the last time he remembered with faint bruising from where the straps ran across. Where Eren loved to run his tongue over the over the sensitive flesh, listening to the stoic man moan and almost beg for him to move his mouth closer to his puckering hole. Needy, and begging for him. Shaking his head at the thoughts trying to chase them away he would continue to do so until he found satisfaction.  
Something like this happened a few weeks ago, Levi had come home late and Eren forgot to clean up his boots outside the door. Both of them had long shitty weeks and were hoping to come home and relax. Though it was difficult when one came home seeing the mess and the other angry because he was being yelled at for something he should remember. 

“Maybe if you remembered we wouldn’t be arguing.”

“Maybe if you cut me some slack I would remember.”

“Erwin always remembered.”

 

Levi clamped his mouth shut and looked at Eren, realizing that he said the wrong thing. When the chair fell backward and there was a solid thump of the footsteps before he was lifted into the air and Levi felt the sudden smack of the cold wall against his exposed back. Lips made a calming mark on his neck and forcefully nipped at the sensitive exposed flesh. Levi’s mind was already in a whirl when he heard Eren growl out that he was dirty and needed to be washed. Being lifted up as if he weighs nothing to the male, shame entered his features when his body was exposed a few mere minutes afterward standing under the assaulting spray.  
Eren had a predatory glare about him as he moved against him and the water that ran down his muscled chest and parting around his erect manhood. Swallowing down his own dry mouth he pressed himself closer to the wall. Before he could open his mouth he was forcefully pushed up the wall as his back cried out in protest of the rough treatment. 

“Is Erwin allowed to do this? Allowed to see your face as you cum, as you beg for my dick. Like a little slut.”

“I am not slutted Eren.”

“Tell me that after you are done begging me to fuck you.” 

There was a rough bruising kiss his lips as he could feel the simmering anger as it rolled off of him adding to the already animalistic session. Water had little-deterring factor to Eren as his eyes were glazed over in passion and the need to claim him. He knew that Levi and Erwin had shared a room and might have done a few things together and that only fueled the anger. Hot calloused fingers entered him with little warning as he gasped to try to ease his body from the shock. 

“Eren...you…..to rough…”

“You like it when I am rough Levi.”

There was a hint of a growl as the intrusive fingers pushed further inside of him, there was little pain as his body was used to the fact of being entered, the water running down did little to provide any lubrication. Levi was not going to lie he was starting to feel the first trundles of pleasure. The once flaccid member was now starting to give off the first few twitches of warning before rebelling against him.  
Eyes opened wide as the fingers were taken out and replaced with a much harder and hotter part of his body. The head of his lovers hot meat slowly entered his tightened and abused lovers whole. Twitching around the rod Levi felt his body open to him as he gracefully arched off of the sodden brick. 

“If you...ah..just...ugh...cleaned off your damned shoes….”

“If you...just...stopped..saying his fucking...name.”

“Fuck...you..”

“No...I'm fucking you right now.”

“Just clean…….the ah...damned shoes..”

“Ill remember as long as you don’t….yell at me…”

“You didn’t clean up the stables…”

“You didn’t kiss me good morning.”

“You...ah snore!”

“You...are too damn greedy!”

This banter was echoing around as well as the wet sounds of flesh meeting flesh, allowing the water to splash coating the walls in glorious splendor. As the droplets captured the heated angered session. Levi’s flushed face, giving away sounds of a man well pleasured, the angered furrow of his lover as he pushed and pounded into him with reckless abandon. Arguing as their words hold no venom. How they stay so calm and act as a reasonable couple was this. It is hard to have words hold any vile meaning when you are getting out your aggressions in a heated session. Levi arched one last time as he coated his love and himself in his sticky white child making seed. Watching it drip down his lean body and pool on his lovers seated member.  
Warmth entered his being, as string after string of his lover entered him, filling him to the brim and then some. Oozing down their connection and falling to the tiled floor he pulled out allowing it to fall and drip from the corporals well-abused ass. Swollen as bruising hand prints were starting to form. Getting dirty while getting clean was what Levi called it in his own fractured mind. Thoughts swarmed around in his dazed mind before giving in to the waves of sleep.  
The next morning he would wake sore and would have to explain to all who heard them getting it on that there were ghosts in the place. Lying through his teeth he was not going to tell them that he was making those sounds of pleasure, that he was being fucked into oblivion while arguing with his love.


End file.
